American Rabbit
by Drewmoviefan
Summary: A rabbit that was from other side of the world called The United States of America, was taken for experiments. He manages to escape, before meeting his fate of death. However, he was spared and joins a new band of rabbits that he has heard before from stories that everyone knows.
1. Midnight's Gift

I wasn't sure on how I got here. However, I used to remember that I was used to be a wild rabbit back in the states. I was than caught to be used for cosmetic testing. I suffered tortures, until one night. Something miraculous happened, I was loose that I could free myself. I managed to find my way around the lab, until I found the furnace that is used to cremate the deceased animals. When I escaped, I was completely lost. The air was different. The hills isn't what I remember. All I could remember was that I was caught and used for testing and eventually traveled across the country for more testing. Exhausted and due to my tortures, I was exhausted. I than found myself in the creek. I lie down near the waters, as I listened to the crickets chirp. The gentle wind kept me lying still, as I was drawing for my final breath. My eyes began to close, as I could only renascence the last moment of my life to see.

Minutes go by, I woke up to see my tortures were gone. I looked around to see who was responsible for the gracious healing. I turned to see a cowboy hat with a guitar case... and next to them is the blackest rabbit I've ever seen.

"Howdy, who are you?" I greeted.

"I go by many names, your people call me _The Black Rabbit of Inle'_." I heard the voice from her.

"You did this, didn't you?" I asked.

"You escaped yourself. The healing... yes. You're not anywhere near where you've grown up. You're in the other side of the world." she answered.

I than realized that now I'm away from my family during the rest of my life, until I stopped running. "Oh..."

"Don't worry, you and your family will be reunited one day. However, there's a warren that you may have heard of from stories of one warren that defended their home from General Woundwart." she assured me.

"You mean The Rabbits of Watership Down? Impossible, I can't be anywhere near!" I couldn't believe it.

"Yes... a patrol from that warren is nearby and they're always welcoming new rabbits. It won't be the last time you'll see me, you'll see me again soon." she than hopped away and disappeared into the night. I began to sniff for scent and noticed the scent is in a group and they're not far from here. I started to hear whispers that are nearby.

* * *

I looked to see two strong rabbits and a few others following. One of them goes by Captains _Thlayli_ and Holly. Others go by Hazel, Fiver, Blackberry, and Bluebell. It couldn't be! After what my parents and our families in our warren told us about them. However, I've been lost into some decent human music that I made me have mixed feelings about them. However, if it was my only chance to find myself a home, maybe this is it. I went over to my new belongings, wore my hat and carried my guitar with me. I started to strum the guitar, as if I knew the song that I was about to play.

_I catch my buzz in the black of night_  
_Where nobody ever goes and the warm wind blows_  
_If I loose my cool in the open and it shows_

_That I'm down and I ain't alright_

I search my soul where there is no moon

_The trees all cross and are covered in moss_  
_If the crickets wanna know then I'll tell 'em what I lost_  
_Oh, I got the tailgate blues_

Before I could continue, the same group of rabbits hopped out of no where and surrounded me. "A _hlessi_? Who are you?!" one of the captains questioned.

"My name is Midnight. I'm afraid I'm not from here." I politely answered.

"What do you mean, _hlessi_?" another captain questioned me.

"I was taken by humans and used as experiments. My home is from the other side of the world." I answered.

"A rabbit from another world?" a young rabbit, who is nearly skinny, questioned.

"From the other side, not like from 'The Other Worlds' from the beyond." I clarified. "My family lives at that side, as I was separated from them, due to humans."

"What's that strange thing, you're wearing?" a rabbit questioned.

"They're gifts. _The Black Rabbit of Inle'_ saved my life, after near death following my escape due to my tortures. She gave me a guitar and a cowboy hat."

"'A guitar'?" one of the rabbits questioned.

"'A cowboy hat'?" another questioned.

"You see, I seen humans where these cowboy hats from where I come from. The guitar, I hear music whenever I'm near them. Very harmony and crazy music at times too." I answered to their questions. "Their songs always cheer me up at dark times, whenever I'm alone."

"Perhaps, you could share one with us. Even for my friend, Blackberry here." a blue looking rabbit offered to have me sing one of the songs I hear.

"Bluebell!" Blackberry scorned a bit.

"Yes, however, you're always welcomed to our warren, if you keen on looking for a new home." a rabbit spoke and appears to be their leader. "However, we may have to wait until early morning. Because the night is too dark and _elil_ could be around."

* * *

"Sure. How about a classic, after warming up a small fire."

I decided to find some sticks nearby and started a small fire where we could be warm. They're really surprised to see a rabbit would know how to start a fire. However, I learned from humans when they camped somewhere near the lake or by the ocean. After surrounding by the fire, I started to strum the guitar to one of my favorite human singers Brad Paisley...

_One two three_

_Well you're not supposed to say the word "cancer", in a song._  
_And tellin' folks Jesus is the answer, can rub 'em wrong._  
_It ain't hip to sing about tractors, trucks,_  
_Little towns, or mama, yeah that might be true._  
_But this is country music and we do_

_Do you like to drink a cold one_  
_On the weekend and get a little loud?_  
_Do you wanna say I'm sorry or I love you_  
_But you don't know how?_  
_Do you wish somebody had the nerve_  
_To tell that stupid boss of yours_  
_To shove it, next time he yells at you_  
_Well this is country music and we do_

_So turn it on, turn it up, and sing along_  
_This is real, this is your life in a song_  
_Yeah this is country music_

_Are you haunted by the echo of your mother, on the phone_  
_Cryin' as she tells you that your brother is not coming home?_  
_And if there's anyone that still has pride and the memory of those_  
_That died defending the old red, white, and blue,_  
_This is country music and we do_

_So turn it on, turn it up, and sing along_  
_This is real, this is your life in a song_  
_Just like a road that takes you home_  
_Yeah this is right where you belong_  
_This is country music_

_This is country music_  
_He Stopped Lovin' Her Today_  
_(This is country music)_  
_Hello Darlin'_  
_(This is country music)_  
_God Bless The USA_  
_(This is country music)_  
_Amarillo By Morning_  
_(This is country music)_  
_Stand By Your Man_  
_(This is country music)_  
_Momma Tried_  
_(This is country music)_  
_Take Me Home_  
_(This is country music)_  
_I Walk The Line_  
_(This is country music)_  
_Country Boy Can Survive_  
_(This is country music)_

After finishing the last strum, the rabbits were bit curious about where I learned to hear and understand about the human music. "Very interesting... we'll have to discuss that in the morning. We all need to go to sleep." One of the captain's that look plump spoke. Everyone else began to sleep, as one of the rabbits hopped towards me and simply thanking me for sharing the song... that was Bluebell. He even offered to share one of _El-Ahrairah_ stories, when we arrive to Watership Down. I simply accepted the offer and the rest of us fell asleep for the night.


	2. Down By Morning

I woke up in the morning to see the sun is beginning to rise. I noticed everyone was still asleep from last night. I grabbed my guitar and strolled around to find a perfect view of the sun to sing for the morning. I heard a song that was rarely played on the human radio or heard it from a movie that humans watched. The song was called _Morning Morning_ by Richie Havens. I strum my guitar as I got started to sing.

_Morning, morning_  
_Feel so lonesome in the morning_  
_Morning, morning_  
_Morning brings me grief_

_Sunshine, sunshine,_  
_Sunshine left upon my face_  
_And the secret of the shining_  
_Puts me in my running place_

_Evening, evening_  
_Feel so lonesome in the evening_  
_Evening, evening_  
_Evening brings me grief_

_Moonshine, moonshine_  
_Moonshine dots the hills with grace_  
_And the glory of the shining_  
_Seems to break my simple pace_

_Nighttime, nighttime_  
_Feel so lonesome in the nighttime_  
_Nighttime, nighttime_  
_Does not bring me to relief_

_Starshine, starshine_  
_Chills the moon upon my cheek_  
_Starshine, starshine_  
_Darling kiss me as I leave_

After finishing the chord, I turned to see one of the captains was awake and probably noticed me leaving. He looks like the one with the tuft hair, but he has a natural demeanor. I put my guitar down. "Sorry, I hope I didn't mean to wake you up."

"Why are you here, _hlessi_?" the captain asked.

"I don't know to be honest. Depending on your question, why I left or why am I here?" I wasn't clear.

"Because you said you're from another world. It must have been a long journey or at an unfortunate event that brought you here."

"I told you that I was taken. I was being experimented by humans and I was managed to escape." I told him.

The captain sat down straight. "It must have been a miracle that you were lucky to hop away from humans. Most of them whoever approached a human never return."

"I've been passing by them, from where I come from and go as I pleased." I said.

"I see... and your family?" he asked.

I shrugged. "Not so sure, I haven't seen them for a long time by now."

"Where are you from?" he asked.

"Texas, sir." I tipped my hat.

"Texas?" the captain puzzled. "What kind of a name for a warren?"

"Well, the last place I was, was called Texas. Our warren is somewhere in Amarillo which is a city. However, we're still in the country side though."

The captain nodded his head. "I see... very well. Were you singing this morning?"

"_Morning Morning_ by Richie Havens. It's a folk song and I hear in the morning at times. Especially when someone starts their day." I answered, as the captain nodded his head. "However, there's one song that always stick with me in the morning, especially being at Amarillo."

"Really, what song is that?"

"It's called _Amarillo By Morning _by George Strait. A beautiful song which best resembles from where I come from." I told him.

"Amarillo?" he assumed.

"Yes." I was than starting to strum my guitar, as we both watched the sun rise.

_Amarillo by morning_  
_Up from San Antone_  
_Everything that I got_  
_Is just what I've got on_

_When that sun is high in that Texas sky_  
_I'll be buckin' at the county fair_  
_Amarillo by morning_  
_Amarillo, I'll be there_

_They took my saddle in Houston_  
_Broke my leg in Santa Fe_  
_Lost my wife and a girlfriend_  
_Somewhere along the way_

_But I'll be lookin' for 8 when they pull that gate_  
_And I hope that judge ain't blind_  
_Amarillo by morning_  
_Amarillo's on my mind_

_Amarillo by morning_  
_Up from San Antone_  
_Everything that I got_  
_Is just what I've got on_

_I ain't got a dime but what I got is mine_  
_I ain't rich but Lord I'm free_  
_Amarillo by morning_  
_Amarillo's where I'll be_

_Amarillo by morning_  
_Amarillo's where I'll be_

* * *

After finishing the last cord, I could only hear the violin strumming through the winds. Captain Holly was impressed. "By _Frith_, it's a beautiful song. A human wrote it, correct?"

I nodded my head. "George Strait."

"Very well, _hlessi_. You seemed to have my trust from what you're telling me. Perhaps once you're settled in, you'll be able to make yourself at home and perhaps joining our _Owsla_." he than went further to inviting me to join their _Owsla_. It was a huge honor and somewhat of a privilege to serve the _Owsla_ for Watership Down.

"Well thank you, but I don't know if I'm really _Owsla_ use. By looking at you and your fellow captain. He appears more stronger and disciplined than I'm. I don't know if it would work, because of our personalities colliding." I was thankful, and also worried.

"Don't worry about _Thlayli. _He appears to be more what he looks more plump than bite." Captain Holly, than he looks around to see he still wasn't present. "He dislikes anyone calling him 'plump'."

"A 'Plump Rabbit'?" I questioned.

"Keep voice down!" he warned me. "The bird, Kehaar, called him that and since than, he would often taken into a offense for anyone calling him that."

I chuckled. "Sounds funny, but also cute. I'll try my best not to give him so much temper."

"If he does, he would have to answer to me, because I outrank him from experience." he added.

"You were a captain before?"

"Yes, but still am. _Thlayli_ wasn't captain during the time back in Sandleford." he answered. Before we could go any further, we turned to see the leader the rest of the _Owsla_ rabbits were up and ready for their journey home.

"Good morning to you, Midnight. I trust you slept well." The leader spoke.

"Yes I did, thank you... uhhh Captain-" I was assuming the leader was another captain.

"Oh." the leader chuckled. "I'm not a Captain. The name is Hazel-rah."

"You're Chief Rabbit?" I was surprised and politely bowed. "I'm so sorry, sir. I didn't thought you were the leader of the warren. I thought you may have been general or high ranking than captain."

Bluebell laughed.

"Alright, knock it off!" Bigwig exclaimed.

"Steady on, Bigwig." Hazel-rah spoke, before turning back towards me. "However, you're free to call me Hazel."

"Hazel. Alright and I'm afraid I haven't met everyone yet I suppose." I said.

"Very true. The rabbit next to me is Fiver, my brother. I suppose you and Holly already met."

"Not exactly from introducing ourselves, Hazel-rah." Captain Holly spoke. "The name's Holly. Captain Holly."

"Very nice to meet you." I greeted.

"The other Captain is Bigwig or _Thlayli. _The smartest rabbit, Blackberry. Finally, our storyteller and... often comedian rabbit, Bluebell." Hazel greeted everyone in the group. "There are more rabbits to greet when we return. Unless you choose to join our warren."

I looked back at Captain Holly, as he warmly smiled and nodded for approval. I looked back at the rest, as the rabbits were light on me joining. Bigwig, on the other hand, was... neutral. However, it didn't stop me to make a final decision. "I'll do it and of course... I'm able to help you fellow rabbits and I'm willing to join your _Owsla_."

"Very well. After a few short days of getting settled, you'll than start your training." Hazel decided. "Now everyone, let's return home. We have a new rabbit joining our warren." Everyone started to follow their leader, as I followed. It'll be an amazing adventure and experience of meeting rabbits that were from tales that my old warren told us about to seeing them face to face.


	3. Watership Down

We began the journey to their warren Watership Down. My anticipations is much, since my parents have told me and my siblings about the warren that defeated evil. It lasted for a few hours for our journey to the down. I gazed around to see a grandiose views that I've never seen before back in the states. We than started to climb up a hill, meaning that we're close to their home. All I remember what my parents told me was that their home was underneath a beech tree. I stopped, as we're at our final climbing steps. A only a few rabbits stopped and one of them was Captain Holly.

"Something on your mind, Midnight?" he asked.

"I'm just afraid that... it wouldn't stand for the impression, after what I was being told. I really do believe your home is supposed to be a great home." I worried.

"Just think it would be a plain warren that you're visiting and passing through." he suggested.

I nodded my head. We finished our climb to see rabbits thriving in that warren. I was amazed to see many rabbits, unlike my old home warren. Surprising to see a seagull present there too. Kittens were _silflaying_ with their mothers. It does feel like home, however I'm willing to put my best forward if I'm willing to work for my keep for this warren.

"This is your new home, Midnight." Hazel stated. "If you wish, we could discuss of your journeys and know more about you."

"Sure... getting to know everyone is a good way to meet with new friends that's what they say." I agreed.

"We'll gather everyone to The Honeycomb." Hazel stated, as he had Captain Holly call for rabbits to come to a certain part of the warren that I never heard of.

"The Honeycomb?" I questioned.

"Our largest main part of our warren, with plenty of roots from the tree." he clarified.

* * *

Everyone came to The Honeycomb, as I was next to Hazel. I was very surprised to see one part of the warren is filled with many rabbits and we're not even squeezed too tight together.

"Everyone... we have a new rabbit, who'll be staying with us. A _hlessi_ by the name of Midnight." Hazel greeted me to everyone. "Perhaps, you could tell everyone about yourself."

I stepped forward and trying to find the right words to say. I managed to clear my throat, before I let the words out of my mouth. "Umm... hello everyone. The name's Midnight. I'm afraid I'm not around here nor from this part of the land."

The rabbits whispered among themselves.

"Than where are you from?" one of the rabbits asked.

"I'm from a world called Amarillo, Texas." I answered.

They become puzzled and wonder about the other world. "How did you come here?" a doe asked.

"I was taken by humans. I was being experimented on." I regretfully answered and the rabbits gasped.

"How did you escape?" a rabbit questioned and many others began to wonder.

"A miracle... I suppose. It was until than that I was spared from death, but I'm at a new world that I haven't been to before." I told them. "I wandered until I found Hazel and his _Owsla_."

The rabbits whispered among themselves, as I feared for the bad impression I did. Thankfully, I haven't introduced them to human music... yet.

"Do you have a family?" another doe asked, which I was drawn to her voice. She was the most beautiful doe that I've ever seen. Her fur was bit ruffled from her past or probably from "The Battle Against Evil".

"Yes... yes I do have a family." I stuttered. "However, it's been a long time, since the last time I've seen them."

"He'll being staying with us and it's best like how everyone else's first day is to feel welcome." Hazel added.

"I could arrange with him a tour around, so he knows the warren." a doe came towards me and spoke. She was nearly strawberry like color on her fur, but seemed to be strong.

"Very well, Strawberry." Hazel agreed.

"Oh brambles!" she whispered. "We'll be great friends. I'll offer you a tour, if you wish."

"Sure." I decided to let Strawberry give me a tour.

* * *

"Come this way." After Hazel's introduction, she than lead to a few rows of burrows and eventually outside to show around. At one point, I couldn't help to spot the doe, who asked about my family. She was with some other does talking. She gave me a smile, and I couldn't help, but to smile back. Strawberry called for me, that I snapped and hurried back to catch up, after having a quick glance at her. I managed to catch up to find out that she found one, empty burrow that had a decent space.

"This will be your burrow." Strawberry told me. "It will be cozy burrow."

"Thanks, however..."

"You don't like it?" she asked.

"Oh no. I really do like. I was wondering if it's possible another, because I like to come out at night to look at stars." I wondered.

"I'm afraid not, but you're close to The Big Root's entrance. You will have a lovely view. It's just around the corner down that path." she told me.

"In that case, I'm at the right spot. Thanks... uhh... Strawberry, right?"

"Yes, I'm Strawberry. If you have questions and/or concerns, don't be afraid to come and ask me or anyone." she friendly stated.

"Thanks. I'll make sure." I smiled back.

"Oh Brambles, I have to meet with some bucks and does for a inspection of the warren. I'll see you." she than had hop along her way.

"Thank you Strawberry." I thanked, as she hopped away.

I looked around the burrow, as I set my guitar and hat down. I was than relieved that I managed to arrive at Watership Down. At the same time, I only wished my family was there to see it. I simply dazed for a short nap, before I decided to come out to _silflay_. Some rabbits were out to enjoy the rest of the afternoon. I spotted Captain Holly and Bigwig returning from their patrol with a few bucks. I than watched them met up with their mates.

"Excuse me."

I turned around to see the doe I remembered seeing earlier. She hopped towards me. "Weren't you the one, who asked about me having a family?"

"Yes, I hope it wasn't too much." she worried.

"Not at all... it's just that I haven't thought much of my family for a long time." I assured her.

"From another world, I can't imagine seeing different worlds."

"Well for me, since I left home, I felt like I wasn't really in a different world. This is the first time I have been out of Texas." She than looked puzzled. "Which is the world I came from."

"Oh. I see." she chuckled.

"Yeah, but I never thought I would be here. I guess I would have to find ways to adapt here."

"It'll be easy. As soon a few days time, you'll like it here." she spoke. "And my name is Thethuthinnang."

"Midnight." I introduced myself, with a tip of my hat. She became curious.

"What's that you're wearing?"

"It's a cowboy hat. Humans wore it from where I come from. I was given to as a gift." I answered.

"You do look a bit handsome." she gave me a compliment.

"Oh... I don't know, only about a quarter of the bucks here, don't approve it though." I was hesitant.

"Actually, some bucks do take a bit of liking to your hat. I think it stands out for you."

"Really? Thanks." I thanked her.

"Everyone well be gathered in The Honeycomb for a feast. Would care to join with me?" she than offered me to sit by her side.

"Like a date?" I asked.

"What's a date?" she asked.

"Well... it's more like someone who asks someone out. That's a date." I answered.

"What humans do?"

"I heard, yes. However, I'm more than happy to join you." I accepted, as I stuttered a bit.

She than made the sweetest giggled. "Oh Midnight, you're so sweet. I'll see you than."

"Of course." I added, as I watched hopped away. "Wow... is it too soon? Or am I just trying to rush for it?"


End file.
